Shingo Sawatari/Gallery
Official Sawatari full view.png Sawatari Riding Outift.png Sawatari Character Profile Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Site.PNG Shingo in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Shingo in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shingo concept art June 2016.png|Shingo concept art from Animedia June 2016. Shingo Concept Art.png|Shingo concept art. Shingo Concept Art 2.png|Shingo concept art. Shingo's face Concept Art.png|Shingo's face concept art. Sketch of Shingo Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shingo drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sawatari and Yugo.jpg|Official Picture of Shingo and Yūgo drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. Sketch of Yuzu, Discover Hippo, Shingo and Shun Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shingo, Yuzu, Discover Hippo and Shun drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. Sketch of Lancers by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Shingo, Shun, Gongenzaka, Serena and Tsukikage drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators. Sketch of Shingo by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Shingo drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators. Sawatari eating cake official.png|Official Picture of Sawatari eating cake drawn by Seika, one of the ARC V animators. V-Jump Shingo Sawatari preview.jpg|Shingo in V Jump June 2014. Magazine Shingo and Big Star.png|Shingo and Abyss Actor - Big Star in Weekly Shonen Jump August 2015. V Jump August 2016 Calendar.jpg|Shingo in V Jump August 2016. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Shingo with his 3 shiny rare cards.jpg Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Shingo.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Shingo and Yuya.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Shingo.png Lancers OP3.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png The Lancers ED 3-1.jpg The Lancers ED 3-3.jpg The Lancers ED 3-4.jpg The Lancers ED 3-7.jpg The Lancers ED 3-6.jpg The Lancers ED 3-8.jpg The Lancers ED 3-9.jpg Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png The Lancers ED 3-10.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena punching Shingo.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Three Lancers OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Lancers.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 2 A appointed hitman Shingo.png|Shingo throws darts at a picture of Yūya. Episode 3 Shingo Sawatari - face.png Ep3 Shingo.png Ep 3 Shingo introduces himself to Yūya.jpg Shingo sawatari 59499.jpg Shingo Sawatari - face 2.png Shingo stealing Yuya's Pendulum Monsters.png Arc V 03 Yuya VS Sawatari.png Ep3 Shingo chasing Yūya.png Ep3 Shingo attacks Whip Viper with Lightning Board.png Arc V Shingo and Reiji.png Episode 4 Ep004 Shingo.png Ep4 Shingo activates Cricket Close.png Ep 4 Shingo with 1200LP.png Ep4 Shingo, Kakimoto, Yamabe and Ōtomo knocked out.png Episode 7 Shingo cs.jpg Ep7 Shingo and his friends.png Ep7 Sawatari san.png Ep 7 Angry Shingo.png Ep7 Yamabe and Shingo.png Arc V Shingo choking on his food.png Ep 7 Shingo choking on his food 2.png Ep 7 Sawatari Shingo.png Ep7 Shingo grins.png Ep 7 Yuzu insulting Shingo.png Arc V 07 Unknown VS Sawatari.png Ep7 Yamabe and Shingo.png Ep 7 Shingo Special Summons Escher.png Ep7 Yūto overlays the two Shadow Veils.png Dark Rebellion reducing the attack of Möbius the Frigid.png Dark Rebellion attacks Möbius the Frigid.png Ep7 Yuto interrogating Shingo.png Arc V Shingo's jacket pierced.png Episode 8 Ep008 Shingo hospitalized full body.PNG Arc V Shingo and his father.png Himika visited Shingo in the hospital2.png Arc V Shingo hospitalized.png Episode 15 Shingo offering his handkerchief.png Ep15 Shingo, Yūya and Yuzu.png Episode 31 Ep31 Yūya Sakaki against Shingo Sawatari.png Sawatari and Yuya 31-0.png Arc V Shingo dressed in Mabuta no Haha.png Sawatari and Yuya 31-00.png Ep31 Shingo tells that he will repay Yūya's disgraces.png Ep31 Ruined Castle of the Sunset.png Close Up Shingo ep 31.png Ep31 Shingo with Sarenshinchu and Urenshinchu.png Ep31 Shingo Pendulum Summon.png Arc V Ep 031.png Ep31 Shingo yelling Yūya's line.png Ep31 Shingo activates Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village.png Ep31 Shingo explains the effect of Yosen Whirlwind.png Arc V Shingo and Yosenju's brothers.png Episode 32 Ep 32 Shingo looks at Yuya.png Ep32 Shingo, Daibakaze and Kama brothers.png Ep32 Shingo encourages the crowd to cheer him.png Arc V Ep 032.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Episode 47 Arc V Reiji and Shingo.png Ep47 Shingo.png Episode 48 Shingo electrocuted.png Ep48 Sawatari after taking a penalty of 2000 LP.png Episode 49 Arc V Shingo using his new Pendulum Cards.png Ep49 Shingo activates Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic.png Ep49 Noboru and Shingo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Tsukikage defends Serena.png Arc V Ep 050.png Episode 51 Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 52 Ep52 Shingo greeting the crowd.png Ep52 Shingo speaks to the crowd.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yūya, Serena, Shingo and Reira.png Arc V 055 Security VS Sawatari and Serena.png Episode 56 Close up Shingo 56.png Ep56 Security, Shingo, Yūya and Reira.png Arc V Shingo arrested.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Sawatari taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep 57 Shingo.png Ep 57 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ep 057.png Lancers and Crow 57.png Episode 59 Sawatari and Serena 59-1.png Sawatari and Serena 59-2.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Everyone are taken away by Security.png Ep60 Roget orders that Serena be kept separate from the others.png Ep60 Facility guard, Shingo, Shinji, Yūya and Crow.png Ep60 Shingo, Crow and Shinji.png Ep60 Shingo, Shinji, Yūya and Crow in a cell.png Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Arc V Shingo and the cook.png Ep60 Yūya, Shingo, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners.png Ep60 Yūya and Shingo.png Ep60 Lancers and Commons in the boss'room.png Episode 62 Yuya and Sawatari 62.png Arc V 062 Yuya VS Tokumatsu VS Sawatari.png Ep 62 Shingo.png Sawatari hit the kitchen.jpg Sawatari and Crow.jpg Shingo, Tokumatsu, Yuya 62.png Episode 63 Sawatari stuck.png Arc V 63 Sawatari VS Security.png Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Chojiro and Shingo.png Everyone assemble 4.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble.png Lancers and Roget 63.png Lancers, Roget, Commons 63.png Episode 64 Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Episode 72 Arc V 072 Sawatari VS Hugo.png Ep72 Riding Duel Shingo Pendulum Summon.png Shingo, Yugo, Clear Wing.jpg Sawatari and Yugo 72.png Sawatari 72-1.png Ep72 Shingo Riding Duel.png Shingo chase.png Shingo greets the crowd.png Shingo greets the crowd 2.png Ep 72 Shingo and Yugo.png Episode 73 Sawatari taken under.png Sawatari in underground.png Episode 90 Ep90 Shingo and Gongenzaka.png Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.png Shun and Sawatari.jpg Sawatari and Shun 90.png Shingo Shun Tsukikage.png Shun, Tsukikage, Sawatari.png Ep90 Shun, Tsukikage, Shingo and Arrest Corps.png Episode 91 Ep91 Gongenzaka, Chojiro and Shingo.png Episode 93 Ep93 Gongenzaka, Shingo and Chojiro.png Ep93 Yūya and Shingo.png Shingo stopped by Gongenzaka.png Yuya Sawatari 93.jpg Shingo scared.png Shingo 93.png Ep93 Reira, Chojiro and Shingo.png Episode 95 Shun, Reira, Tokumatsu, and Sawatari 95.jpg Sawatari, Reira, and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Shun, and Tokumatsu 95.jpg Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Shingo takes Melissa's mic.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Reiji, Shingo, Gongenzaka 98.png The Lancers 97-2.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 97.jpg Episode 98 Gongenzaka and Shingo 98.png Gongenzaka and Shingo 98-1.png Episode 99 Shingo and Gongenzaka 99-9.png Sawatari, Shun, and Gongenzaka 99.png Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Lancers 99.png The Lancers 99-3.png Lancers 99-3.png Gongenzaka, Shun, and Sawatari 99.png Sawatari 99-1.png Lancers in Heartland 99.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Ep100 Sawatari tired.png Ep100 Sawatari seeing water.png Ep100 A tired Sawatari happy.png Ep100 Yūya and Gongenzaka look at Sawatari swimming.png Ep100 Sawatari swimming.png Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 1.jpg Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 2.jpg Refugees and Lancers 100.png Shingo and Gongenzaka 100.png Ep100 Sawatari is hungry.png Ep100 Sawatari is hungry2.png Ep100 Sawatari is hungry3.png Shingo and Gongenzaka and kids 100.png Academia vs Lancers 100.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Shingo 100.png Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 100 4.png Sawatari and Yuya 100.png Kaito, Sawatari, Yuya, and Gongenzaka 100.jpg Episode 101 Ep101 Gongenzaka, Yūya and Shingo.png Ep101 Shingo tells Kaito that he's their enemy.png Ep 101 Sawatari VS Kaito.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101-3.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Ep 101 Shingo.png Sawatari 101-1.png Sawatari 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Ep101 Shingo and Big Star.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101.png Sawatari 101-10.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Episode 103 Ep 103 Shingo ascending the stairs.png Allen and Lancers 103-2.png Ep 103 Shingo.png Lancers 103-1.png Allen and Lancers 103-1.png Episode 105 Shun 105-3.png Ep105 Gongenzaka, Shingo, Allen and Sayaka.png Allen, Yuya, Sawatari, Shingo 105.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Sayaka, Allen.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Allen, Sayaka 105.png Ep105 Gongenzaka and Shingo shocked.png Episode 107 Shingo, Gongenzaka, Sayaka, Allen 107.png Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro 107.png Episode 108 Shingo and Gongenzaka 108-1.png Lancers 108-1.png Lancers 108-2.png Lancers 108-4.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-1.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-2.png Lancers 108-5.png Shingo and Gongenzaka 108-2.png Episode 109 Lancers and Resistance 109.png Allen and Lancers 109.png Academia, Lancers, Resistance 109.png Episode 110 Lancers and Resistance 110-1.png Academia and Sawatari 110.png Lancers and Resistance 110-2.png Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Episode 112 Lancers and Resistance 112.png Yuya, Shingo, Gongenzaka 112.png Lancers and Resistance 112-1.png Lancers, Resistance, and Edo 112.png Lancers, Edo, and Resistance 112.png Edo, Resistance, and Lancers 112.png Sawatari, Kaito, Sayaka, and Gongenzaka 112.png Kaito and Lancers 112-1.png Kaito and Lancers 112-2.png Episode 113 Dennis, Yuzu, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shingo 113.png Academia and Lancers 113.png Sawatari, Yuzu, Gongenzaka 113-1.png Episode 114 Ep114 Seeing the boat halfway to the horizon.png Episode 115 Lancers 115-3.png Solo Crew, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115-1.png Solo crew, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115.png Tsukikage, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115.jpg Lancers 115-10.png Lancers 115-11.png Solo vs Lancers.png Lancers 115-1.jpg Sora and Sawatari 115-1.png Sora and Sawatari 115-2.png Solo and Lancers 115.png Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Ep117 Crow, Sora and Shingo.png Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sawatari, Reira, Gongenzaka 118.png Lancers 118-2.png Sanders 118-3.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 118.png Lancers 118-4.png Lancers 118-01.png Lancers 118-5.png Lancers 118-02.png Sawatari 118.jpg Episode 119 Sawatari 119-1.png Episode 120 Ep120 Sawatari attacked.PNG Ep120 Sawatari panics.PNG Sawatari 120-10.png Ep120 Sawatari angry.PNG Sawatari 120-1.jpg Ep120 Sawatari.PNG Ep120 Sawatari seeing the true form of BB.PNG Ep120 Sawatari tells BB to stop.PNG BB and Sawatari 120.png Sawatari worried.PNG Ep120 Sawatari2.PNG Ep120 Sawatari worried2.PNG Episode 121 Ep121 Shingo helps Gongenzaka.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 121-1.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 121-2.png Ep121 Everyone surprised by BB.png Episode 122 Ep122 Shingo and Gongenzaka.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 122-2.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 122.png Ep122 Jack, Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Episode 134 Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari 134.png Episode 137 Lancers and Edo 137.png Sawatari and Sora 137.png Sora, Sawatari, Edo 137.png Episode 138 Sawatari, Edo, Sora 138.png Ep138 Sawatari.png Sawatari 138.jpg Gongenzaka and Sawatari 138.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 138-2.png Sawatari 138.png Crow and Sawatari 138-1.png 138-end 4.jpg Episode 139 Sawatari 139-1.png Sawatari 139-2.png Sawatari 139.png Sawatari 139-3.png Sawatari 139-4.png Sawatari 139-5.png Ep139 Sawatari2.png Ep139 Sawatari3.png Crow and Sawatari 139-1.jpg Ep139 Sawatari.png Crow and Sawatari 139-3.png Sawatari and Crow 139-3.png Crow and Sawatari 139-2.jpg Crow and Sawatari 139.png Episode 140 Crow and Sawatari 140-1.png Crow and Sawatari 140-2.png Episode 141 Reiji, Yuya, Sawatari, Gongenzaka 141.png Ep141 Yūya vs Gongenzaka vs Shingo vs Tsukikage.png Episode 142 Sawatari 142-1.jpg Shingo and Hippo 142.png Shingo 142.png Sawatari 142-2.jpg Sawatari 142-3.jpg Ep142 Sawatari.png Ep142 Sawatari2.png Ep142 Sawatari3.png Shingo Sawatari episode 142.png Sawatari 142-4.jpg Episode 143 Yuya, Himika, Reira, Sawatari 143.png Gongenzaka, Reiji, Sawatari 143.png Lancers143-3.png Episode 146 Pendulum Dimension Residents 146-1.png Episode 147 Mieru, Sawatari, Gongenzaka 147.png Ep147 Kakimoto, Ōtomo, Yamabe, Mieru, Sawatari and Gongenzaka.png Ep147 Mieru, Yamabe, Sawatari and Gongenzaka.png Ep147 Ōtomo, Yamabe, Sawatari and Gongenzaka.png Episode 148 Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Ayu, Futoshi 148.png Everyone 148.png The End 148.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 8.png Other Arc V Shingo Sawatari and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Otomedia February 2017.JPG|Yūya, Shingo, En, Kilo and Sora in the February 2017 issue of Otomedia. Shingo TFSP.png Sawatari in Tag Force Special.jpg Sawatari manzai.png Shigno manzai.jpg Shingo crying manzai.jpg Shingo manzai 2.png Sawatari and Yugo.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Shingo Sawatari